Edward Hyde's Bad Hair Day
by IngrediorUmbra
Summary: Mr. Hyde is having a bad hair day. Who better to help than our favorite doctor?


**Hey guys! I'm back with another one shot! And I shall be updating JAHIW and UTS sometime this week!**

 **The versions of Jekyll and Hyde in this story belong to me, which you can find pictures of on my Tumblr, which is the same name as on here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. That right belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson.**

 **ENJOY~!**

 **Edward Hyde's Bad Hair Day**

Edward Hyde was having a bad day.

But not just any bad day.

He was having a bad hair day.

It started when Henry gave him control that evening. He had gotten up off of the floor, only to find the white part of his hair was hanging down in front of his bright blue eyes. It didn't normally do this. Typically his hair would curl up slightly and stay atop his head, but not today apparently.

The madman shrugged, figuring he could fix it with the brush Henry kept in his desk drawer for them, considering they both had rather long hair. With this thought in mind and his left hand holding back his hair so he could see, he walked over to the desk and opened one of the top drawers, pulling out the small black brush. After that he closed the drawer and walked over to the full body mirror on the opposite side of the room.

It was then he realized it wasn't just his white floof that was acting up, the rest of his black mane of hair was a tangled mess too. Hyde huffed in annoyance, before letting his left hand drop from his hair and beginning to try and brush it back into place with the brush.

It didn't work.

So he tried again, and again, and again. And finally, it stayed! But only for a few short seconds, and then it fell back over his eyes again.

The madman growled in anger, deciding to leave his white streak be for now and focus on the rest of his hair. That didn't work so well either. The brush got stuck in several places, resulting in painful yanking to free it.

It wasn't long before his anger and frustration overwhelmed him and he hurled the brush at the wall to his left. A loud crack was heard as the brush hit the wall, causing it to snap at the handle and fall to the ground.

Edward looked back at the mirror, seeing himself through his white floof of hair, and crossed his arms with an obvious pout on his lips.

"Henryyyyyyyyy!" He whined, dragging out his counterpart's name in an annoying manner.

A moment later his reflection began to morph and shift, before fading into the form of his more innocent other half, Dr. Henry Jekyll.

The redhead looked up at Hyde in concern, an eyebrow raised in confusion at the state of his hair.

"Edward, what happened?" He asked softly, looking Hyde in the eyes as best he could.

"My hair is a mess and the brush won't work!" Hyde shouted, turning his head to glare at the broken brush on the floor.

Henry followed his gaze and frowned when he saw it, before a quiet sigh escaped him. A moment later he stepped out of the mirror to stand in front of his counterpart. Hyde looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the redhead was up to.

The doctor simply smiled and shook his head before walking over to his desk and opening up one of the lower drawers, pulling out a spare brush and a small glass bottle filled with a light orange liquid. After closing the drawer he walked over to the grey sofa against the far right wall, sitting down on one of the ends, before patting the spot next to him softly.

"Come over here, Edward." The redhead ordered softly, a warm smile on his lips as he looked over at his mad counterpart.

Hyde blushed and looked away, but went over to the sofa nonetheless, mumbling about how he didn't need help. The madman sat down in front of Henry, his knees drawn up to his chest with his back facing the doctor. Jekyll smiled and brought his legs up on the couch to sit cross-legged, placing the brush next to him as he picked up the bottle, pulled off the cork and sat it beside him.

The redhead poured a bit of the liquid onto his freehand, carefully settling the bottle in a nook of the sofa cushions before rubbing his hands together, soon after beginning to gently comb them through the madman's messy hair. Hyde tensed up slightly, glancing back at his counterpart over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Jekyll…..?" He asked quietly, uncertainty clear in his tone.

"Rubbing a tonic I made into your hair." Henry answered simply, a soft smile on his lips as he continued his actions.

"Why?"

"It'll help get the brush through all the knots and tangles." The doctor explained, finally finished with the back of his counterpart's hair.

"Now then, lay down and put your head in my lap." He added softly after a moment.

Hyde seemed startled at this.

"Wh-Why…..?" The madman stuttered out, his eyes wide and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"So I can get some of the tonic in your bangs, Edward." Henry explained with a reassuring smile, picking up the small bottle and pouring some more of the liquid into his hand, before setting it down again.

Hyde watched him for a moment before hesitantly moving forward a bit so he could lay back and place his head in the doctor's lap, looking up at him nervously.

Jekyll smiled down at him warmly, rubbing his hands together for a moment before beginning to gently comb through the other's white floof of hair, moving it out of his eyes as he did so. Edward slowly relaxed under his other half's touch, and though he would never admit it, he enjoyed the feeling of Henry's hands in his hair.

After a few more minutes the redhead pulled his hands away, causing Hyde to let out a whine of protest, opening his blue eyes to meet Henry's own mismatched ones. The doctor giggled quietly, picking up the bottle and cork to seal it again, before placing back in the little nook of the cushions.

"Alright, sit up again, Edward." Henry spoke softly, picking up the brush.

Hyde groaned in protest, but sat up after a moment anyway, taking up his previous position in front of the doctor again. Jekyll smiled and began to gently brush through the ends of his counterpart's hair, slowly working his way up to get through the knots and tangles as smoothly as possible.

Edward hummed softly as the brush passed through the tangles with ease, closing his eyes to savor the pleasant feeling. After a few more minutes Henry had gotten through all the tangles in the back of Hyde's hair.

"Lay back down, Edward."

Hyde did so without question, his head in Henry's lap once again as the doctor began to gently brush through the madman's white floof of hair, getting rid of all the knots and tangles as he did so.

Edward began to drift off to sleep under the soothing sensations, his eyes fluttering closed as a few soft snores escaped him. Henry held back a giggle at the sight, not wanting to wake his counterpart. Soon enough he finished brushing and the knots and tangles were entirely gone.

The redhead laid the brush aside, starting to gently comb his fingers through his other half's hair instead. A few moments passed by in silence before a quiet yawn escaped the doctor as he began to feel sleepy himself. Henry laid his head against the back of the sofa, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

Hyde stirred a bit at that, but only turned over onto his side, his head resting on his counterpart's thigh as he fell back into a peaceful and much needed sleep. Jekyll smiled slightly at that, continuing to gently comb his hands through the other's hair, his movements become slower and slower until they stopped completely as he finally fell asleep as well.

And for the rest of the night the two counterparts slept on; content, safe, and warm as they rested on the sofa together.

Who knew something as bothersome as a bad hair day could lead to such peaceful times between Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde.

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed~! And yes, this was basically the foundation for a relationship between them. X3**


End file.
